


Yearning.

by Subvertta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, nothing more to tag we die vanilla like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvertta/pseuds/Subvertta
Summary: Hectic schedules with little time to see your other half, and an opportunity for a date night ruined by your own work demanding your full attention. You expect Ignis to be asleep by the time you return home at the dead of night.





	Yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> just know this whole thing is only thanks to a rly fucking vanilla dream I had lord have mercy on my weak soul
> 
> looped Gideon Emery singing The Way You Look Tonight with that beautiful damn voice while writing this helped out a bunch cause yknow helps concentrating in the middle of a digital testing course

Rare were the times your and your Ignis' schedules align, giving little time for even one date night. Regrettably this night was no exception, leaving your boyfriend to return home early expecting an evening in your company… Only for you to be whisked away for formalities you couldn't care less for, not when it meant a missed opportunity for a lazy afternoon with him. A little gathering for your work, with one set theme that called for fitting into a dress that looked to cost more than your yearly wage, and a trip to a restaurant with fancy looking food that in taste could barely compare to what Ignis could’ve prepared for the evening. Once you fitted the dress and presented yourself to your lover, the smile adorning Ignis' features spoke his approval, even before the words of praise  spilled from his lips for you to hear. His complete adoration made guilt pool at the pit of your heart, unable to indulge him on his day off with nothing but returning late at night and crawling into bed and embrace his sleeping form. It was nothing more than a cruel role reversal from the last week.  
  
Your co-worker, while good friends were faces you saw almost every day, holding little no no bearings on their own other than passing on papers your way and causal conversations should your breaks allow it. On tough weeks where your mind couldn't find its focus and the weight of the world dragging you to crumble on the ground, it felt like you saw them more than your beloved. Adding in his late hours at the Citadel, your phone's lockscreen with his picture was at some days the only thing you saw of him.  
  
One last apologetic "See you soon, I love you, Bye." and you were out the door, with the last image of him sitting back in the couch, smile still present as his eyes wandered over your dress clad form. You could only hope the final glimpse of moss green consumed by black wouldn't haunt you for the rest of the gathering, lest you stutter your words at the thought of all the debauchery running through the deprived advisor's mind, to the disappointment of opportunities missed that night. By the time the taxi came, calling your name alerting it's presence, you were beginning to doubt whether or not this supposed contract was worth it. Only the night to come would determine whether you time was a waste or for a good cause.

 

And unworthy it was by the time they released you from the restaurant, not before your boss pulling you to the side with a shower of praise for your entirely improvised charisma and a fair share of criticism over you eyeing your phone to the side, distracting from the matter at hand. You remained polite saying your goodbyes ignoring the manager urging you to stay behind for extra wine. You would rather have your celebration in the comfort of your own home.

 

Once out you looked back at the last message from Ignis.

 

_Iggy  (´∀｀)♡  - 21:23_

_‘Tell me when you are out. I will come pick you up.’_

 

Well over three hours ago as eleven pm drew ever nearer. Judging by tomorrow's early hour his work calls for, you assumed he was already fast asleep by ten. You didn't have the heart to take away a good night's rest from Ignis and instead rung up a second taxi to take you home.

 

** *

 

Just as expected, with the turn of keys and handle the hallway greeted you with darkness, with not even a dim flicker of light poking through the door of the living room left slightly ajar. You stepped in and locked the door behind you before plopping the keys back in your bag and kicking off your heels. _The biggest relief by far,_ you thought as you quietly tiptoed to the living room and left the bag atop the couch. Tomorrow you'll sort everything out when Ignis wasn't fast asleep a room away. As quietly as possible you turned the knob to your shared bedroom, opening it as slowly as possible praying the squeaks wouldn't stir the man from slumber.

 

Instead of darkness came a dim light, notably from the little bedside lamp on Ignis’ side of the bed, and the man in question leaning back as he sat, one leg crossed over the other as he read through papers. _Reports_ you guessed, if the briefcase swung open on the floor was any indication. An empty cup of Ebony to the side and a towel neatly folded on the lower shelf of the night stand, adorning fresh wet stains over the fabric. Ignis looked up at you, equally shocked to see you as you were to find him still awake. More surprising was to find him in only briefs, with not even his spectacles atop his nose instead neatly folded on the nightstand and hair still faintly dampened in a mess over his face.

 

“Y/N, what are you…” he turned to you, lowering his hand clutching the papers,  “I said to call me when you were free.” He wasn't mad, far from it. Ignis’s words carried a sad tint of disappointment and your heart was quick to break.

 

“Sorry, I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

 

His expression softened, unable to keep up with his pout. Instead you were graced with a smile as you stepped into the room. Nothing short of fondness fighting away the weariness the night brought with it. This was perhaps the first time in a few days you saw each other awake. Those mesmerising moss hues you adored so watched your every movement as you got to the dresser and began with getting ready to join him in bed, starting by taking off your jewelry before untying your hair and letting it flow down freely. Once done, you were ready to finally rid yourself of the dress and stuff it back into the wardrobe for some other occasion.

 

Ignis had other plans, tossing the documents to the side making sure they land in the briefcase and quickly stopping you in your tracks after you turned around with a single word.  
  
"Strip."   
  
You were taken aback, eyes nearing saucers as you stared at him. Yet by the deadpan stare articulated by an equally flat voice, with expectation present in his eyes you knew this wasn't a joke. Deprived of attention for weeks, you wasted no time peeling your dress off.   
  
It was a slow, sensual little show for him in the dimly lit room. Your reached to your back, ignoring the flush of red against your cheeks, embarrassed as it took a few tries to grasp the zipper and tug it down. Then the clasp of your bra before pulling out the straps from under the dress and pulling it off completely and let it drop to the floor by your feet. Then you allowed the short sleeves to only slightly fall off your shoulders before covering up your chest with your arms, crossing them with a hand on opposite shoulders.   
  
"What's the magic word?" you grinned cheekily.   
  
"Please, I haven't seen you in so long love."   
  
You expected a comeback, or perhaps a lack of patience from his end getting up to do your job for you and ruining the dress with one swift pull. Instead, a warm, honeyed response, a stark contrast to his previous command. You saw those mossy hues staring reverently at you through a half-lidded gaze. Once more where he chose not to speak additional words, his eyes alone brought all emotion festering inside on full display. You couldn't help but coo at his sincerity, and let it slide off your arms and dropping down to your waist where it still held steadfast, revealing your now bare torso met with a pleased hum. The rest slid off with a gentle tug and playful wiggle of the hips, making sure your panties and stockings came off as well. You stepped out of the pool of fabric at your feet before walking over to Ignis slowly, hips swaying with each step.

 

You climbed on the bed and made yourself comfortable in your own personal throne; atop Ignis, straddling him as he pulled you into an embrace. His hands couldn't place themselves anywhere, traversing the plane of your body like uncharted land waiting to be penned down with immaculate precision. Every little nook and cranny of your body, whether you deemed perfection or imperfection he found himself lavishing you in attention. Only where you truly needed him did Ignis avoid, only going as far as the very bottom of your stomach before retracting his hands elsewhere.

 

There were no protests to his teases, not even a whine. This intimacy you missed was finally within reach, tangible away from the land of dreams for you to wonder over. Digits caressed his cheeks, still a sense of softness on still heated skin from his shower. You pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, waiting not even a second for him to return it.   
  
"When was the last time I got to hold you like this?" he mused, running his hands over your thigh with feather light touches. You nuzzled against his cheek and he hummed. “I planned to spend the night with you outside. Perhaps park at a lovers lane, should it be needed.”

 

“You'd fuck me in the car? You're getting bold, Iggy.” you laughed, pressing a kiss on his temple, then cheek, then the corner of his lip.

 

Touch was so foreign to his body after your weeks of separation; even your hair cascading down accidentally brushing against the exposed skin of his neck was enough to bring a giggle out of him. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, my dear.”

 

“Aren't we both desperate?”

 

“Oh if only you knew Y/N. We've a lot to catch up on.”

 

_Deprived._

 

_Longing for your touch._

 

_The feel of your bare skin against his, the warmth it brought to body and soul, elating his heart to pure bliss._

 

_Your voice chanting his name like a sinful prayer even the Six would envy hearing._

 

You could feel it all and more when his lips pressed against yours for a second chaste kiss, pulling you along down with him as he leaned against the headboard.

 

A grind against his groin and a roll of his hips against yours was all it took to break a moan out of him. You took charge of the kiss for a brief moment, initiating your dance with his tongue till he took the reins. His fingers squeezed at the soft flesh of your thighs, bringing you harder down against him as you continued the tantalising friction. You could feel him so hard begging for more attention against your bare core, pleading you in the form of groans the further you spurred him on. His only restraint was one article of clothing keeping you from your prize. Damned be his briefs, why couldn't you have come back to Ignis fully naked sprawled on the bed, waiting for you like an early birthday gift ready to be devoured.

 

You begrudgingly pulled away from him, shuffling down the bed to pull his briefs off. He was more than eager to help, lifting his waist up as you pulled them of then motioned at you to return to your place once you tossed them to the side, uncaring where they landed. All you cared for was freeing his erection, delaying the inevitable no further. Six above, you swore you had never see him this aroused in your time together, dick fully mast calling for attention. The dull throb at the pit of your stomach as your thighs pressed together attempting to relieve even a small bit of friction only placed you in the same pain as him.

 

You were ready to show him a piece of your admiration, bringing yourself up only till his hips. He quickly read what you were planning and pushed you away before you could descend on him.

 

“No, we have no time for that. I need you _now.”_

 

_Oh._

 

The air left your lungs, words replaced with a single meek nod as your eyes glimmers in lust, one yearning to be filled and sated, worn till nothing else was left to give but only by _him._ Obeying his command you returned back on his lap, pressing your body against his in any attempt to seek out any closure. Your palms rest against his shoulders, making a slow path back and forth from his neck as he brought to you where your kiss had broken off.

 

He was back to feeling out your body one last time before slowly descending down. Finding you already wet as two digits rubber against your slit brought a pleased rumble from the back of his throat. His praises would have to go unspoken, lest he would break away once more.

 

A finger slowly breached you, gasp swallowed by his kiss. This time a protest came, a drawn out whine met with a chuckle. You were more than ready, and you'd rather come around his dick for the first time in weeks rather than fingers alone - and judging how worked up you got with a single digit pumping in and out of your sopping heat caressing your walls and curling in search of your pleasure point, it wouldn't take too long.

 

It seemed the carnal whispers took over Ignis, pushing aside the playful little tease and he pulled out, replacing his finger with the tip of his length against your entrance. His only warning before slowly guiding your hips down was pulling away for you to sit upright on his lap, displayed in full view before him. Nothing short of a priceless masterpiece displayed in full view reserved for him and him alone, every little detail etched into his memory, fondly kept but never comparing to the physical form before him. Figments of his thoughts were _nothing_ in comparison to the caress of a tangible form, soft to the touch as digits gently dug into the plush flesh, or lips leaving marks over your body. It was possessive, _selfish,_ but he wanted - no, _needed_ the world to know who your heart belonged to.

 

And soon he would compose a piece with your voice alone, a symphony from the a plethora of moans. He held little care over who heard it beyond the thick walls of your shared apartment, be it the single man opposite your wall, or the older couple the floor above. They would know who ripped the chorus from your lungs, driving you to delirious rambles. _They would know to whom you truly belong._

 

No more time wasted to losing himself in thought and he guided you down in one swift motion, sheathing his length inside your tight heat in one swift snap of the hips.

 

Maybe your body wasn't as prepared as you hoped, assimilating to his size after the neglect. The surge of pain came as a sudden shock over your nerves, sending your body into a jolt, and yet the noise that left you was one of ecstasy. The pressure was enough to have you unravel in his touch all on its own, if not for your one desire to both lose yourselves in unison.

 

 _Together,_ you thought. This was all the night was about.

 

He let you start at whatever pace you saw fit, first a torturous languid pace as you rocked your hips, sometimes simply grinding down against him to let your body stretch to fit him.

 

Normally the advisor wouldn't moan, keeping down to simple, low groans to instead revel and take pleasure for your voice alone. Tonight every part of him was bursting from the seams, overflowing, _overwhelming,_ chiseling away at every inch of his body, drawing breathy moans with each thrust against you.

 

 _“Ignis”_  fell from your lips like a mantra, pure bliss taking you whole. Your body moved on its own, bouncing against your lap and his hips followed with each thrust.

 

Your skin hitting against his filled the bedroom, accompanied by an unhinged duet of both your bodied reveling in the pleasure. You were oh so close, desperate to hold him close and denied your advances as he kept you in view watching every slight twitch of your, muscles, every bounce of your breasts as you moved against him, drinking every contort of pleasure over your features.

 

A subtle shift in his position, slightly spreading his legs further and you sunk deeper against his cock, filled to your capacity. Yet your body cried for more, begged with sobs for _everything_ Ignis had. Your delirious thoughts cared little for any consequences, grasping at the present detached from reality. You didn't want this.

 

You _need_ this.

 

Ignis was close himself, not that your mind could comprehend the break in his voice with each coming moan, only able to focus on your own pleasure, clinging onto the bliss for as long as your body could endure. Once his hand moved below, pressing two digits against your clit rubbing circles in tandem to your erratic pace you felt you finally came around his dick, unable to deny yourself release.

 

You stilled, finally allowed to boneless drop against his body as he continued to ride out your orgasm before burying himself deep inside you with a final thrust, last moan muffled as his face hid in the crook of your neck. With a twitch his cock released thick ropes of cum inside you, painting your inner walls white.

 

You remained together, him buried deep inside as he clung onto you desperately for a few moments, unwilling to let go just yet. Only once his breathing evened and his heart calmed from its erratic beat did he release you from his grip, no longer worried you would disappear from his sight should he let go. You lifted your body up, feeling him slide out with a mutual groan.

 

Your body collapsed to the side, unable to muster up any strength. Ignis wrestled the covers from under you before he joined you, draping the both of you under the soft blankets before laying opposite of your form, tucking your head under his chin as he wrapped an arm around your waist bringing you close. You were far too exhausted to even speak, leaving only a string of satisfied hums to fill the newfound silence. Sleep was already threatening to claim you in an instant, far too relaxed as he stroked lazy patterns against your back. Before your mind entirely blanked out, abandoning reality to dreams, you managed to pick up his last words for the night.

 

“ _I missed you._ ”


End file.
